Waiting For Snow
by KyoKyon
Summary: Tohru returns after 3 years...what will happen when she meets her love again?
1. Default Chapter

Waiting For Snow 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!

Summary: This story starts when Tohru comes back after breaking the curse 3 years ago. Akito has been gone a long time ago. Tohru's back to fight for what she always wanted; her true love. But will he accept her?

Tohru looked out of the train window, feeling her heart beat faster.

She was coming home.  
Finally, after 3 long years of waiting and longing, she finally had the courage to come back.

"Okasan...I don't know if he'll love me. He said I was too young back then. But now...maybe things will be different. I hope I have changed enough for him to love me. I wonder how he is...Okasan...I miss you..." she whispered softly, sighing as she looked at the scenery outside.

It was snowing.

The small white flakes were falling like rain down onto the earth.

"_What does snow turn into?"_

"_Eh? Um...it must surely turn into spring! Yes! Isn't it amazing? No matter how cold it is the snow will surely melt."_

_Tohru still remembered the first time she saw him._

_He was standing there, so aloof._

_Amid the chaos and the chatter, she spotted him, standing there with his jacket casually thrown over his broad shoulder._

_His bangs were covering one of his eyes and when he looked across the room, it seemed at least to Tohru that time stopped for that moment._

_Even across that ocean of people, he had managed to single her out._

_Her breath had gotten caught in her throat and she found it difficult to breathe._

_His eyes...were so beautiful._

_But so cold._

_Why?_

"Why are you so sad?" she longed to ask him but the next instant she was brought back to reality when Kyo gave a start upon seeing a very familiar blond headed boy.

"Okasan...wish me luck!" Tohru whispered, squeezing her hands in nervous anticipation.

"OI! You little BRAT!!" snarled a red headed man, trying to reach the wriggling blond boy.

"Ouchie! You're hurting me, Kyo-kun!!" wailed the tall boy with blond hair as the red headed man managed to give him a noogie.

"Oh, shut up will you? Grow up!" snorted a violet haired man.

"What did you say, Rat Boy? You wanna a piece of me?" snarled the red headed man.

"Kyo! Yuki! Momiji! Behave, would you? The train's coming soon and I don't think Tohru wants to be greeted with your blue black faces," said a brunette haired girl.

"Yea, listen to your girlfriend, Kyo-kun!" teased Momiji.

"You little..."

"The train's here!! IT'S HERE!!!" shouted Momiji as the train pulled into the station. Everyone of the Sohma family turned to look at the train, their faces hopeful and full of expectation.

"There she IS! ToHRU!!" sung Momiji and ran towards her.

Indeed, there she was.

3 years, Yuki thought, smiling.

3 years had passed by and Honda-san had grown so much prettier and taller.

Her honey brown hair was blowing in the harsh wind and it was curled softly.

The same smile and the same innocent expression...

Had she changed at all?

Yuki watched as the ex-members of the Zodiac all took turns in hugging her.

Finally she turned to Yuki.

She smiled gently and Yuki smiled back, his heart already lifting.

"Yuki-kun...it has been a long time..." she said and Yuki nodded.

"Honda-san..." he began but he was cut off when Tohru suddenly came forward and hugged him.

He stood there, astonished and felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

"It's so good to see you again! I missed all of you very much!" she said, pulling back and smiling brilliantly at him.

Then why did you go away? He wanted to ask her but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Where's...he?" she said, looking around.

Yuki felt a familiar pang of pain at his mention.

"He...didn't come. He was too busy." Yuki said, seeing the flash of hurt cross her face, which she promptly hid with a grin.

"He should be busy, what with his new clinic and all..." she said cheerfully before turning towards the bouncy Momiji.

Oh, Tohru, after all this time, you still love him?

Why couldn't you have loved me instead?

I would have given you the stars and the moon if you had asked.

Why him?

Why Hatori?

Hatori ran a through his unusually shaggy hair.

He couldn't get any work done.

Growling, he roughly pushed aside his paperwork and it went sprawling onto the floor.

He could feel the beginning of a headache.

Massaging his temple, he stood up and walked towards the window.

He was just feeling tired, he told himself.

Yea, right, his other self said sarcastically.

REAL tired to even go and see Tohru.

SHUT UP, he snarled at the voice.

Don't you want to see how she's doing?

Don't you want to see what she looks like now?

Is she prettier?

Has she grown taller?

Does she still have that same smile that could make his heart begin its erratic dance?

I don't want to know, he told himself sullenly.

Yeah and pigs can fly, that voice taunted him again.

"Shut up..." his voice came out hoarse and rough.

"You know, you should have gone to see her, instead of beating yourself up." said a very familiar and oh-so-annoying voice.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" he asked, his voice taunt.

"Oh, nothing...just wanted to see how you would take the news..." Shigure said in his smug voice, which made Hatori feel like strangling the dumb mutt.

"What news?" he asked rubbing his temple.

Today was not a good day for him.

"Tohru's going to be your assistant nurse," he said.

Silence.

Hatori closed his eyes again, pressing his hot head against the cold windowpane.

Why? Why did it have to be this way?

"This is going to be very interesting..." Shigure mused silently.

Very interesting indeed.


	2. Loving You

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

Hatori watched as the girl...no, woman, he corrected himself.

Tohru was now officially a woman.

Her body proved that much even though she still had the face of a teenager.

He supposed that in his mind, she would always be a child.

He watched as she hugged Shigure.

He didn't realize that he had been holding the pencil tightly till he heard a faint snap and felt a piercing pain on his side.

Looking down, he was dazed to see his hand bleeding lightly with the end of the pencil broken in two.

That stupid hentai mutt, he thought darkly, moving away from the window.

It was HIS fault.

Why did he have to be so near Tohru anyway?

Just because the curse was broken doesn't mean that he could touch Tohru at every opportunity...dumb mutt...

Hatori bandaged his hand, refusing to see the obvious reason for his agitation.

Why should he?

So much easier to blame Shigure though that poor guy only showed affection for Tohru.

"Hello..." her voice came from behind him and he jumped, dropping the bottle of alcohol and swearing under his breath.

Why did he have to act so flustered?

Damn!

Taking a deep breathe, he turned to look at Tohru.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes.

Sky blue eyes that seemed to look at him, to look INSIDE him.

His voice caught in his throat.

He opened his mouth but no voice came out.

What was he to say?

"Hatori..." she said and Hatori managed to utter a response.

"You're hurt..." she said, her eyes sweeping on his hand, her eyes full of concern.

"Um...it's nothing..." he said a bit brusquely and turned away, meaning to pick up the bottle of alcohol again.

Cool hands touched his arm and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He looked down to see Tohru bent over his hand.

She was frowning slightly as she gently touched his cut.

He took a deep shuddering breathe as the feeling of tingling spread to his arm.

Her touch was warm and yet it seemed to cool his flushed skin.

Her hands were so tiny against his big hands, he saw.

Her fingers gently applied the alcohol with the cotton wool and he hissed as the alcohol stung.

She looked up at him briefly and then unexpectedly, she blew on it.

This time, he DID jerk.

"Uh, I think I'll have to go check on the paperwork..." he said, refusing to look at her or acknowledge the faint blush that was working on his cheeks and he quickly escaped from the suddenly stifling room.

Shutting the door, he leaned against the wooden frame.

It was going to be so hard to stay away from her.

Not when he could still feel her breathe on him...

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

Tohru couldn't sleep.

She lay tossing and turning on the bed.

Why couldn't she sleep?

Maybe because she was in a new environment or maybe because Hatori was only a room away from her?

She closed her eyes and immediately Hatori came to mind.

He hadn't changed much.

3 years had been good to him.

He was still so heartbreakingly handsome and he was still as aloof as ever.

She didn't know what made her fall for him in the first place.

Maybe because he had been there for her, in the background, or maybe because...

Oh, she didn't know!

Getting up, she sighed.

She might as well go and get a drink while she was awake.

Tip-toeing to the kitchen, she was about to enter when she noticed a figure sitting down on the porch.

The night was dark but she could see the pond which was illuminated by the dim light.

Even in the dark, she knew who it was.

There was no one else in here except for her and Hatori but she could've have recognized that well loved broad shoulder anywhere.

Judging from his relaxed posture, he hadn't heard her...yet.

Making a split second decision, she padded over softly and sat down beside him.

He stiffened slightly but still he didn't acknowledge her presence.

Tohru sat beside him, content to simply be beside him.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she looked out at the pond.

Soft lights were gently floating on the surface of the pond. One of the soft lights floated to over were she was sitting and she smiled when it settled onto the floor, in front of her.

"The fireflies sure are beautiful tonight...do you see them every night?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes..." he said shortly but Tohru was not deterred by his lack of response.

The night was once again replaced by the sound of crickets and the occasional hoot from an owl.

"Why?"

His voice was husky and low and Tohru wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't been secretly looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Why what?" she asked calmly although she knew what he was asking.

He turned to look at her, his eyes cold and unreadable.

"Why did you come back? Did you come back to see how the poor little Sohmas' were doing? Or were you here to..." _to see how pathetic I've become? Without you, our life seems so empty. Oh, Tohru, why did you come back? If you hadn't come, maybe I would have been able to close my eyes to the loneliness surrounding me. With you here, the emptiness seems louder than ever..._

His thoughts were broken when he felt small hands gently take his face.

His eyes flew open, startled.

Her face was so close, merely inches from his own.

He could see her azure eyes and her thick lashes and her tears.

He was startled.

Why was she crying?

"I came back because I wanted to see you. YOU were the reason for my being. Only you. You were the reason why I became a nurse. I wanted to be by your side. 3 years...3 years I spent dreaming of you. I wanted to be by your side but I was so afraid. I was a coward. I was afraid that you would reject me. Remember 3 years ago? Remember what you said to me?"

How could he forget?

That was the moment he had regretted so much.

"_You're still a child. You don't know what you are saying. Yuki or Kyo...they're much more suited for you. Get away from here. Go."_

"_I...I love you, Hatori...I'll prove to you that I'm not a child. I'll come back." Tohru had said, looking at him with such fierce pride and determination._

_Hatori took a step back, his face mask-like._

_He HAD to do this._

_He HAD to._

"_You'll always be a child to me. And...I'll always love Kana. She will always be the one in my heart. No one else can take her place," he said emotionlessly._

_Tohru looked like she had been struck._

_Her eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped._

_She turned away and ran._

_Hatori watched her run, his heart aching._

_Don't come back, Tohru._

_Don't come back._

"I was heartbroken over what you said. I tried to forget you. God knows how hard I tried. But you were always there in my dreams. I couldn't get you out of my heart or my head. I loved you too much. And then Uo said something I would always remember. She said that loving someone did not necessarily mean that you had to be by the person's side. She was right. I loved you still even though we were so many miles away. I don't know if you love me or not but I still love you and I will always will. I love you, Hatori. No matter how much you push me away, I'll always come back."

Hatori felt the tears burning beneath his lids.

What did he do to deserve this?

This child-woman who loved him so?

"Why?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Because I love you." She said simply.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, opening his eyes, taking her hand in his, nearly crushing it.

She winced slightly but she still smiled.

"Because...simply because." She whispered and Hatori saw her tears slip down her pale cheeks.

His redemption...

His life...

He felt the sun shine burst in him as he kissed Tohru.

Finally the ice was melting, he thought as their salty kiss ended.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_


	3. Finally Found

Moonlit Wanderer: Thanks for your review! The lyrics ARE very nice but unfortunately, flattered as I am, I am not the author of those lyrics. They're from Hobastank's album and the song's called 'The Reason'. The song really fit what I set out to portray.

Living-death: Thank for your review! I agree with you! Hatori-Tohru fanfics are the best! Absolutely love Hatori!

I love athrun: Thank you for your review! You're the first one!!! Really appreciate it!!

......................................................

_I can't believe you're here with me_

_And now it seems my world's complete_

_And I never want this moment to end_

_I close my eyes and still I see_

_My dreams become reality_

_And now I now how it feels to be in love_

Hatori woke up drowsily.

Hmm? What was he doing on the porch? Wincing, he tried to shield his eyes from the onslaught of the sunshine into his eyes. A slight sigh caught his ears.

Looking down, his heart missed a beat.

It was her.

She was sleeping so peacefully on him, her hands curled under chin.

Her light brown hair looked almost blond as the morning sunshine shone in its full glory.

Hatori gently and hesitantly touched her pale cheek.

When had she grown so pale?

Frowning, he let his finger trail across her cheek to her lips.

Her pink lips were so full as she mumbled something in her sleep.

Hatori felt like kissing her but he controlled himself.

Wouldn't do to be caught so early in the morning.

His thoughts wandered to last night.

"_Why do you love me?" he asked, opening his eyes, taking her hand in his, nearly crushing it._

_She winced slightly but she still smiled._

"_Because...simply because..."she whispered and Hatori saw her tears slip down her pale cheeks._

"I don't deserve you, Tohru. Wrong as it seems, I want to lie down here with you forever. I wish...I wish...what am I saying? Wishes are just plain nonsense." He said, pushing his feelings deep inside the dark.

"What do you wish for?"

Hatori nearly jumped out of his skin.

Looking down, he saw Tohru looking at him with her clear azure eyes.

"Nothing..." he said gruffly, feeling embarrassed that she had heard him.

"Now that you're awake, you can get off me." He continued brusquely, trying to be rude enough so that she would leave.

"I like staying here, so I am going to lie here." Came her reply.

"What?" Hatori asked, looking down where Tohru had indeed laid her head back on his chest.

One of her hand took his hand and entwined their fingers together and tucked it underneath her chin.

Hatori felt his heart beat faster as his palm lay against her warm chest.

"Tohru..." he said, his voice breaking.

"Last night, when I saw the fireflies, I made a wish. Do you want to know what I wished for?" Tohru asked, looking up, her eyes hopeful.

Hatori felt the familiar magic working and before he could gruffly refuse, he heard himself ask, "What was your wish?"

"I wished that we could be together. Forever and ever. I know forever is a long time but it seems that I had always loved you. From the first moment I saw you, my feelings have always been constant. Sometimes, it hurts to love you...I ask myself, "How can you love someone this much?" And I have answer. I don't know how I can love you so much. But this pain...I want it. Because pain and pleasure...there's a fine line between, no?"

Hatori was dumbstruck by her reply.

His other hand gently stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Leave me. I'll only hurt you." He said and Tohru's eyes flew open at the unexpected words.

"Leave me." He repeated, gently prying his fingers from hers and pushed her away.

Standing, he didn't hesitate when left her.

Her sobs could be heard even through the house though.

Hatori clenched his fists.

"Bastard," he whispered.

Even now, he still hurt her.

But this was for her own good.

She won't know it now but later...she will be thankful that she was better off without a bastard like him.

Closing his eyes against the tears, which were burning in his eyes, he walked off from the house.

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way_

_An angel from above to light my darkest day_

_I think it's time for you to heed these lines_

_'Cos there's something I want to say_

Tohru was crying.

Not for herself but for him.

Even now, he was still not free from his doubts, from his fears.

It hurt that he thought he was not good enough for him.

It hurt that he didn't trust her or her love.

.......................................

Night was falling.

Where was he?

He hadn't come home since this morning.

Worry was etched into her face.

Biting her lips, she checked from the windows again for the 100th time.

Where was he?

Did he get into an accident?

Maybe he was kidnapped.

Or maybe...

All those thoughts ran through her mind, making her feel scared and nauseous.

Suddenly the shrill cry of the telephone interrupted her train of thought.

She jumped for the telephone, the hope high in her chest.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hello? Hey, Tohru!"

"Oh, hello, Shigure." She said, the disappointment taunt in her voice.

"Oh, I'm so sad, Tohru! Why do you sound so disappointed? Boo Hoo Hoo..." he cried.

"I..." she said her head pounding.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" Shigure asked over the phone.

"I...I don't feel so well..." she mumbled over the phone, gripping the phone tightly in her hands, trying desperately to stop her world from spinning.

The last thing she heard was the sound of the telephone falling beside her in a loud thud.

_Only god knows what the future will bring_

_So hold me close and don't let go_

_'Cos this is love, boy, don't you know?_

_And we're gonna be together for eternity_

_I prayed so many night that you would come my way_

_An angel from above to light my darkest day_

_A love so strong it's can't be wrong_

_It's with you that I belong_


	4. I Love Her?

**Runaway Kid-RK- Thanks for your comments! Yes, Kyo is red headed...or maybe orange would be the better word!**

**rinkurocks- Yes, I agree, the pairing is great! Love Hatori-Tohru pairings! Too bad there's so little of them!**

**faerie-kittie306- Good to know that you enjoy my stories!! Pls R&R this chappie!**

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" Tohru asked, feeling her head pound and her mouth feeling as if cotton was stuffed inside. 

"You fell ill...you silly girl...why didn't you rest?" a voice came from the side.

Tohru squinted in the dark room, trying to see who was talking.

The light flicked on and Tohru winced as the light glared.

A cool hand gently stroked her hot forehead.

Looking up, she smiled weakly.

"Shigure..." she said simply.

Shigure looked so serious as he looked down at her.

"You didn't have to push yourself so hard..."

Tohru smiled gently and shook her head.

"No...it's the weather...and I guess the excitement of being home made me feel...tired." Tohru said, smiling.

_Oh, Tohru, why do you always have to pretend to be so strong?_

"Rest now..." he said, gently pushing the blanket to cover her.

"But..."

"Rest." His tone allowed no argument and Tohru sank down into the soft pillows gratefully.

Closing her eyes, she sighed softly and before long, she was asleep.

Shigure shut the door softly and then padded off to the living room to sit there.

Where was Hatori?

Seeing Tohru back after 3 years...

Tohru, their savior...

3 years ago, they met her...

How she changed their lives...

She taught them that even during rainy days, there's always hope...especially after a rainy day, the sunshine seems to be even more beautiful as the rainbow appears.

Imagining life without Tohru...was like life with no sunshine.

The Sohma family were like small children wanting candies as Tohru spread her love and her affection around; they couldn't get enough of it.

Akito...even he didn't manage to chase her away.

"_I want to stay with you! I want to...I want to get to know all the Sohma's! I want to stay with them!" Tohru said, her eyes determined and her cheeks flushed with colour._

_Akito looked shocked at the declaration, falling back slightly at the girl's words._

"_Why?" he managed to choke out._

"_Because I love all of them...even you, Akito-san. You were always there for them, Akito-san, even though you are cruel. But you're cruel...because you love them. You're afraid for them! You're afraid for yourself! It must have been hard for you, Akito-san. To know that all these people depended on you...looked up to you..." Tohru said, her eyes filled with compassion, taking a step forward._

_Akito stepped back instinctively._

"_LIAR! What do you know? A mere chit of a girl! An OUTSIDER! You'll never know the pain or the fear! You don't know how it feels to know that you were born to die!" Akito shouted, enraged but stopped at his last words._

_Born to die..._

_Tohru looked down, her fists clenched._

_The silence was unnerving in the small, dark room._

_Shigure felt the hair at the back of his neck stand as Akito looked triumphant._

_Say something, Tohru, Shigure pleaded in his mind._

_Tohru looked up and for a moment, Shigure felt a pain in his heart._

_She was looking at Akito...with love...and desperation...for Akito._

"_You're wrong, Akito-san! No on was born to die! No one! If you thought you were born to die, then why do you still live? Why does your heart beat?" Tohru said, moving forward and nearly collapsing in front of the frozen Akito._

_Gently taking his hand, she placed it over his chest._

"_Listen...I can feel your heart beat...can you? If you were meant to die...then why does your heart beat so? If you thought you were born to die, then is it not a miracle that you have lived this long? But what pains me is that all this time, you were blind...blind to everything around. You thought you were dead but this proves wrong! Your heart is beating strong and true! Why do you waste your time inflicting pain? Why can't you see the love and the respect your family have for you...maybe you don't understand...maybe all you can see is hate in their eyes for you...but I can see something else, Akito-san. They really care for you...how can they not? You're their Leader...you're the only one who'll always be there...they love you but they are afraid..."_

Shigure felt his train of thoughts scatter when he heard the door open.

Looking up, he saw Hatori looking at him, his expression expressionless.

He stubbed out the cigarette he was smoking onto the ashtray and got up.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Hatori...Tohru's very important to us...you of all should know this..." Shigure said, looking into his best friend's eyes.

Hatori just simply looked at him.

"Take care of her, Hatori...I don't think Yuki and Kyo are going to be very happy when they find out she's sick..." Shigure said but before he could finish his words, Hatori was already halfway towards Tohru's room.

Hatori felt his heart in his throat.

Damn!

He should have known...

He never should have let her sleep on the porch!

He never should have...

The regrets choked up his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

She was sleeping...

She looked so peaceful.

Still so much like a child.

Gently walking towards her, he sat on her bed, being careful not to jostle her.

His fingers gently pushed back her fringe and she gave a soft sigh, making him freeze.

He relaxed when she didn't open her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered hoarsely and he turned to walk out when he felt small hands grab at his fingers.

He looked down, shocked, to see her awake.

Her eyes were glazed over with the fever.

"Don't...go..." she whispered huskily, her eyes shiny with her unshed tears.

Hatori felt his heart wrench.

Even now...he still made her cry.

He sat down softly beside her, taking her hands in his and gently stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned against his cool hands.

Hatori felt the wetness of her tears as she leaned against his hand.

Wiping them away, he turned away to hide his expression.

"I...thought you...weren't coming back...I thought...you left..." Tohru said, quietly sobbing into her pillow.

His heart constricted as he heard her cry and her words.

"Tohru...don't cry. Hush...don't cry...I'm right here...I'm...here..." Hatori said, choking on his words.

"Promise me...you won't go...away?" she asked, looking up at him with her tear-streaked face.

_How can I promise you that when I myself am afraid that you'll leave me? _

"I promise..." he whispered hoarsely, kissing her hands.

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, relishing the feeling of being able to finally hug him. She could smell his cologne and the cigarette he had smoked. It made her feel safe and she snuggled even closer, her tears wiped away at his shirt.

"I...love you, Hatori..." she said sleepily, the little crying session wearing her out.

Hatori held her as she fell asleep.

Gently, he let her fall back against her pillow again and covered her with the blanket.

Turning back, he saw Shigure looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hatori?" he asked seriously.

"Her feelings are simply a child's infatuation..."

"Not her feeling...we always knew she loved you...why didn't you tell us you loved her?" Shigure asked.

Hatori looked at Shigure, shocked.

Him?

Loving Tohru?

"You don't know...you don't know..." Shigure said, incredulously, seeing Hatori's expression.

"You were in love with her and you didn't know..." Shigure said, repeating his words.

_When did I fall?_

_When?_

_I love her?_

_I love her!_

_When?_

_Was it when I first saw her azure eyes looking at me?_

_Or when she saw me in my zodiac form?_

_Or when she told me that snow always turns into spring?_

_When?_


	5. Freedom

* * *

"Oohhh, just wait till I get my hands on that damn Hatori...I'm gonna kill him!" fumed Kyo as he 'walked' towards the main house.

"Hey, baka neko! Slow down, would you? You're practically burning the road down..." Yuki's voice came from behind and Kyo scowled and made a face at Yuki.

"Dumb rat! If you can't keep up, say so!" he said, waving his fist at Yuki.

"Is that a challenge??" Yuki asked, his eyes narrowing and before you knew it, they were racing down the streets like there was no tomorrow.

"NO FAIR!!! YOU had a HEADSTART!!!" Kyo yelled, pointing his finger at Yuki and you could practically see his cat ears sticking out.

"Sore loser..." Yuki muttered calmly and opened the gates and went in without Kyo.

Kyo immediately shut up and followed Yuki, grumbling under his breath and then eventually falling silent.

Even though Akiyo had been gone for almost 3 years now, it still unnerved them to come to the main house.

"Where's Hatori's house?" Kyo asked his voice lowered.

"There, up ahead...strange...why are the lights out?" Yuki murmured uneasiness laced his voice.

"Come on...if Hatori did anything to Tohru..." Kyo said, hissing under his breath and running as fast as he could.

"Baka Neko!" Yuki muttered and ran after Kyo, concern and worry fogging his mind.

They reached the house and Kyo flung the door open.

"Hatori? Tohru?" he shouted but the dark room was silent.

No one answered.

Kyo ventured to go inside but Yuki stopped him.

"Turn on the lights first...it'll be easier to see..." Yuki said and for once, without argument, he complied.

The light threw the room in a dull yellow color.

Still no Hatori nor Tohru.

"Search the rooms..." Yuki commanded but Kyo was already doing that.

"No sign of her...or Hatori..." Kyo said, frowning, anxious.

"I found a note..." Yuki said, emotionlessly.

Kyo snatched up the note and read it.

His eyes widened and then he threw the note, cursing and swearing till he was blue in the face.

"Damn Hatori..." Yuki said softly under his breath, looking at the empty room.

_I'll be back with Tohru in a month._

_Hatori_

* * *

"_You've been in love with her all this time and you never realized?" Shigure asked, disbelief in his voice._

_Hatori felt confused and so he turned away._

_He felt Shigure's gentle hands land on his shoulder._

"_Look, 'Tori...we've been friends since we were kids...Hell, since forever maybe...did you think you could keep this from us? Ok, maybe you did...but sooner or later...how long did you love her?" _

_Hatori shook his head, reaching out to gently touch Tohru's hand._

"_I don't know...I don't know...I didn't know what I felt for Tohru was love till...now...all these years...I don't know how long I loved her...maybe since I met her for the first time...At first she reminded me of Kana...but as time passed...I realized she was different...she wasn't Kana..." _

_The silence seemed so loud after Hatori's confession._

_The sharp sound of Shigure's laughter pierced the room._

_Hatori's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to face his best friend, who was laughing._

_Shigure laughed and laughed and then when he finally stopped, he looked at Hatori with tears in his eyes._

"_Shigure..." _

"_You stupid moron! You baka! You know you're such an idiot, right?" Shigure said harshly and Hatori blinked in shock._

"_Yes, you are! 4 years! 4 long years! From the first day that Tohru came, till the day that she left, you never realized! Baka! You loved her secretly! You wasted that 4 years, you know that? Wasted it on this stupid family! Gave your life for this family! Since the time you were born, since the time you were of age, you were always the one who suffered, who had to bear Akito's rage! All the pain! And the curse of your Zodiac...and when your chance at happiness was ruined, what do you do? You simply hide your pain! And when your second chance at happiness arrives, what do you do? You hide! BAKA!" Shigure shouted and lunged at Hatori, who caught his friend, sadness etched in his features._

"_Why? We're not...worthy...of you..." Shigure said breathing harshly against Hatori's chest._

_Hatori's features mellowed and he softly hugged Shigure nearer._

"_Because you are family...because no matter how stupid you all are, you are family and I love all of you...that's why..." Hatori said and Shigure's eyes widened in shock this time._

"_Hatori..." Shigure whispered, tears forming in his eyes._

_Hatori held the crying Shigure closer._

"_Dumb mutt...why do you cry for me when I don't cry over myself? That's the way things have always been, baka...you should know better..." Hatori said chuckling sadly._

"_Yea, yea...stupid Hatori..." Shigure said, wiping his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his kimono._

_Silence fell and they could hear the gentle breathing of Tohru as she slept._

"_Hatori...grab this chance...Akito's no longer here...Tohru's sure of what she wants...and you...you deserve happiness, more than ever...Take her...and go somewhere..." Shigure said, looking at Hatori._

_Hatori chuckled humorously._

"_Been reading too much of that novel of yours, Shigure?" teased Hatori._

"_Hatori, I'm serious!!" snapped Shigure and Hatori saw that he really was serious._

"_Shigure...you know...it's not possible...I have the clinic to run...and...what would the others think?" Hatori said._

"_Damn them! I don't give a toot about what they think and neither should you...you're just afraid, you big coward! You're afraid to make this work!" Shigure said accusingly, poking him in the chest._

"_No, I'm not..." Hatori said, narrowing his eyes in anger._

"_Oh, yea? Then why are you so afraid to escape? To run free?" _

_Hatori looked down at his hand and sighed._

_He looked up at Shigure who was waiting for his answer._

_He smiled._

"_Shigure...as long as I could remember...I had always been in the Sohma household. From the very first day...till now...you might say I'm tamed...how can you expect a caged bird to rush to freedom when it never knew what freedom was?" _

"_Then let Tohru show you...she set us all free once...she can do the same again...take a chance..." Shigure offered, gently poking Hatori._

"_I..." _

"_Then it's settled! I'll try to delay the others from visiting! One week...and then you and Tohru will set off..." Shigure said grinning._

"_But..."_

"_No buts! You're going to Hokkaido with Tohru! Yup! I've got a house there by the sea...no one knows about it..." Shigure said grinning even widely now._

So that was how Hatori and Tohru were in a train towards Hokkaido.

Tohru, when she was all better, of course didn't hesitate to jump at the offer.

Hatori watched as Tohru leaned against the cold window and blew her breath against it, fogging it up.

Then with her finger, she wrote her name, which slowly faded away.

Hatori hid a smile at Tohru's expression of rapture.

"I've never seen snow this white or this deep," Tohru said, turning to face Hatori, her face shining and her azure eyes sparkling.

"Aren't you afraid?" Hatori asked, leaning forward.

"Eh?" Tohru asked, tilting her head in a Tohru-like fashion.

"The snow's so white that it may blind you...and you may even drown in it if it piles up too high...snow's so cold..." Hatori said looking out.

"What's there to be afraid of?"

"Eh?" This time it was Hatori's turn.

"Snow's white...it's almost like innocence has taken a form and it's raining down on us...snow...it's not cold...it's cold at first but then...later, it'll gradually melt...it's so soft..." Tohru said and smiled.

Hatori didn't know what to do so he simply turned back to look at the scenery, pretending to be fascinated by it.

Hours later, they were on a bus heading to the little town by the sea.

Tohru was so sleepy that she fell asleep immediately as soon as she sat down.

Hatori was so deep in thought he didn't realize it until he felt a gentle bump against his arm.

Looking down, his eyes softened as he looked at the sleeping Tohru.

She sighed softly and slept on.

If she keeps on sleeping at that angle, she'll surely have a crick in her neck when she wakes up, Hatori thought.

Gently, ever so, he lifted her, hooking his hand behind her knees and her shoulder, being careful not to wake her up.

The space in the bus was kinda small but Hatori managed to transfer her to his lap just the same.

Tohru snuggled up to Hatori's chest, deeply breathing in his scent as she snuggled deeper.

Hatori blushed but he gently put his arm around her and continued to look out of the window where the sun was setting and the temperature seemed to drop even more.

What would this new world bring?


	6. My Love

KyonKyon: Sorry for the long delay! I wanted the story to be just right and after much thinking, I can finally get it rolling!! Thanks for the support everyone! Enjoy!

…………………………………………..

Tohru struggled to hold in her laughter but she couldn't.

Bursting into peals of laughter, she turned away from the funny sight.

Hatori was scowling slightly with his hands on his hip.

" What?" he asked, feeling a bit of heat on his cheeks.

" I'm sorry, Tori…didn't mean to laugh at you…but…you look so…adorable in that apron!" laughed Tohru, waving her hands in front of her.

" Hmm…I did say I wanted to help and look what I got…hmph…" Hatori said grumpily.

" And I love you for that…" Tohru said, creeping up his and putting her arms around him.

A week of happiness since they came to Hokkaido. Sure, the weather was so cold and it was almost always snowing out there but their spirits were sky-high with the intoxicating effect of freedom and love.

The first thing Tohru noticed was the lack of utensils.

" He obviously was not kidding when he said no one knew about it…" Hatori deadpanned but soon found himself shopping with Tohru.

" These?" he asked, pointing to the bowls, which he held up in his hands and Tohru nodded.

Walking around with the bags in their arms, they laughed like they had never laughed before.

Looking down at Tohru who was holding onto the bags and his arm, he felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Her laughter was so intoxicating…

His fears was pushed aside…with her there, who needed to be afraid?

When nights came, Hatori found himself unable to sleep without gently holding Tohru's hand. They were sharing the bed, no hanky-panky, of course, but Hatori took comfort in the fact that Tohru was right there beside him.

He loved the feeling of waking up beside her, knowing that another day was coming with her smile to light it up…

He truly couldn't fathom how he had survived all those years…thinking of those times made him feel like he had been living in a cave.

Maybe he was…

Eyes that couldn't see…

Ears that couldn't hear…

Heart that couldn't feel…

For the first time he felt so alive, so free!!

He never wanted this to end!

Never!

…………………………………………….

You could say that the spark of lust was ignited by a certain observation by Tohru. As she was cooking, she happened to look up just as Hatori came in.

Her jaws dropped open as she looked at Hatori who stood there, feeling self-conscious for the first time in his life.

" Ha…Tori…" she managed to choke out.

" I…I always wanted to wear these…I've never worn jeans before, would you believe it? Even as a teenager? It feels funny…" Hatori admitted and Tohru swallowed.

He looked HOT.

Boy, was she glad that he had NOT worn jeans when he was a teen. Hatori would've been jumped and gang raped by women.

The jeans were a perfect fit on his slim and muscular legs, hanging onto his hips with a loving touch.

Tohru imagined running her hand down those legs, feeling that rough texture of the jeans and…

" Ouch…" she cried out as she accidentally touched the hot pan.

Instantly Hatori was by her side, looking at her injury and Tohru felt embarrassed.

What's wrong with you? It's not as if you've never seen Hatori before! Stop ogling at him! She thought to herself, scolding herself.

Looking down, she met Hatori's smoldering gaze, leaving her short of breath.

Looking into those clear crystal gray eyes, she felt herself drown in its depths.

She didn't know who made the first move but all of a sudden they were kissing with a passion that made her bones melt…

……………………………………………………….

Snuggled up in bed with Hatori, Tohru felt so happy and content.

His broad chest lifted with every breath he took and Tohru gently stroked his arm, playing with his fingers.

" Do you know that…the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you?" she said softly.

" Hmm…really?" he said and Tohru heard his reply rumble in his chest.

She giggled and nodded.

" I remembered thinking how calm you looked among the chaos…you seem to stand out in the crowd, grabbing my attention from everything…later when you handed me that note…to come and visit you, I guess you could say, I was frightened out of my wits!"

" Frightened?"

" Yea…Yuki told me about your ability to erase memories…and I was so afraid that…you would erase mine on the spot if I refused you…" Tohru said and Hatori chuckled.

" You're so silly, Tohru…"

" Yea, I know…that's why I fell for you…but…seriously…I was so afraid that…I just wasn't certain whether you would like me…after Kana…" Tohru said and feeling stupid, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

His fingers gently raised her eyes and in the darkness, Hatori could make out her bright tears.

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently.

" Nothing in this world…make me happier than having you by my side…Kana was my past…I loved her…and that was in the past…"

"I know…just that I feel stupid…but I also feel…sad…for Kana and you…I mean…when Momiji told me about Kana and you, I felt…so sad…even then you were so concerned for me…I…as I got to know the Sohma's better, you could say that slowly but surely, all of you etched yourself into my hearts…all of you are important to me…"

" I know…I know…" he whispered softly and the night fell silent as the 2 settled down while it snowed outside.


	7. Christmas Madness

" Ah, how I miss our 'Tori and little flower…" moaned Shigure dramatically.

Yuki sweatdropped as he looked at the Dog.

" Yea, right…you were the one who sent them to God knows where and YOU claim to miss them? HA!" Kyo yelled.

" Boys, boys…please…no shouting…you will scare my customers away…" Aya said, waving his hand at them.

" What customers?" Yuki, Kyo and Shigure chorused and Aya grinned, shrugging.

" Anyway, I surmise that today's visit is not purely social?" Aya continued.

" Damn right it isn't! We want to know where Tohru is!" Kyo said, his arms crossed over his chest.

" And what makes you think that we'll tell?" Shigure said, arching his eyebrow.

" We'll never betray their hideout to you! Never! I am a loyal…" Aya began but Yuki hit him over the head.

" Don't make this sound like an interrogation…" Yuki said flatly and Aya got up, grinning a bit dazedly.

" Imagine their look of surprise when you guys show up on their doorstep…Hatori's look of horror…classic…hmmm…Christmas time is nearing…wonder what they'll be doing now…Sigh…too bad they can't be with us at this time…" Yuki said, turning to hide his grin.

Shigure narrowed his eyes.

Yuki was up to something but…he imagined the look of horror on Hatori's face…and he grinned…besides he hadn't seen Tohru for a long time, not since Hatori hogged her.

" Let's go on a trip!" Shigure said and Aya yelled with exuberance while Kyo and Yuki looked victorious.

…………………………………………

" Explain to me why you had to being the whole nutty crew along?" Yuki asked flatly, a vein popping from his forehead.

" Well…Kagura wanted to come along and she threatened to bash my head in if I didn't…she got so excited she blabbered it to Momiji who absolutely INSISTED on telling Kisa and you know, wherever Kisa goes, Hiro follows…Haru…well, he just goes wherever you go, so don't look at me…" Kyo said, shrugging.

Yuki massaged his temple, feeling a huge headache coming along.

" Yuki dear, don't be so tensed…" Haru whispered, massaging his shoulders and Yuki shot him a death glare, which Haru ignored.

" Can we go now? Can we go now? Now?" a hyper Momiji asked, bouncing along. Even though he was already 19, he was as hyper as he was back when he was a kid.

Hiro looked sullen as Kisa chatted with Momiji.

Shigure and Aya were flirting with each other over the suitcases and Kagura was forcing Kyo to hold her hand.

This was going to be a long long trip.

………………………………………..

#Ding# #Dong#

Hatori had no idea who the hell that was and he, sure as hell, didn't care.

He was busy wrestling…with the chicken.

Somehow Tohru had managed to convince Hatori to celebrate Christmas here in this place. WHERE she managed to get a tree, he didn't know but she did and she was busy decorating it with the popcorns, which they had spent almost 2 hours stringing.

He didn't notice the door opening and Tohru's gasp of delight.

He was too busy trying to stuff those stuffings into the chicken without offending the chicken's dignity.

Ha, look at me, he thought sardonically.

Dressed in a silly apron and wrestling with a chicken…never thought I'd see that day, he thought.

Luckily those idiots were not…

" Hatty!!! You're COOKING!!"

Hatori whirled around, blood draining from his face.

Oh God, this was NOT happening…

It was…

Hatori and Aya were goggling at him, their mouths agape and just as he thought it couldn't get worse, he looked behind them and saw…the whole nutty crew.

Yuki and Haru were quietly trying to smother their laughter while the girls cooed that he looked cute. Kyo was not that polite. He laughed until he was barely able to stand up, clutching onto the wall for support.

" You cooking? HATORI?? YOU??" Momiji yelled, bouncing around.

Hatori turned to look at Shigure, his eyes deadly.

" I am going to skewer you for this…" he said flatly as Shigure howled with laughter.


	8. Kiss

_Would you take my hand?_

_Would you walk with me into the unknown?_

_Would you be mine forever?_

_How I wish this moment would last forever…_

_Time standing still…_

_With just you and me_

_In this timeless place…_

_Where our hands are always entwined, like our fates…and our lives…_

……………………

Shigure was crying but no one paid much attention to him. He pouted for a moment as he stopped his fake crying.

Hatori stood at the doorway, leaning on it, relaxed…more so than he had in the past few years since Tohru went away. Watching her as she laughed and talked with his family…their family…her slender hand straying over to the frowning Hiro to sooth his brows…her beautiful smile warming them up…her hand resting lightly on Yuki's arm causing him to blush lightly…Kyo tousling her hair, mussing it up…Kagura slinging her arm around Tohru…

When Tohru looked up, she saw Hatori leaning against the kitchen door, looking so heartbreakingly handsome. She smiled at him, a secret smile, simply for him before her attention was grabbed by the ever energetic Momiji. She didn't see the softening of his eyes as he caught her smile. But Aya and Shigure did. And they were glad…happy that their friend had found his happiness at last.

Dinnertime came and everyone sat down. The girls were helping in with the meal, helping to set the table and the dishes. Everyone praised the lavish effort that Tohru had spent preparing the meal but Tohru simply laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't me…it was cooked by 'Tori…" she said, grinning. Hatori pretended to turn deaf when everyone laughed, remembering his earlier scene with his apron.

Dinner was a lively experience, the small house filled with sounds of their laughter and their voices. Slowly, they drifted off to the various parts of the house, seeking solitude. Kyo, Momiji, Hiro and Kisa sat down in front of the television, bickering about which channel to watch.

"You damn sheep!!! Give me the remote!!!"

"Yeah? What you gonna do?" came the taunting voice of Hiro.

"Kyo, don't be mean to Hiro! Or else!!"

Yuki had escaped from the dining room, trying to evade his annoying older sibling but so far he was having no luck so far. Ritsu was having a quiet conversation with Shigure while Haru and Rin simply lounged at the couch, feeling no need to join the mad hatter.

Tohru and Hatori were in the kitchen, washing the dishes, slowly taking their time. They didn't mind that they were doing the dishes. In fact, they welcomed the solitude it provided. Hatori knew Tohru was grinning happily.

"I'm so glad that they came! They gave me such a pleasant surprise too! It's been so long since we all had a gathering, ne?" Tohru chirped.

"Hnn…if I know that mutt, he was the one who called everyone here…purposely just to torture me…" Hatori said darkly.

Tohru laughed, putting the plate down gently onto the counter, her spud filled hand hovering over the sink.

"If you ask me, you're just a spoil sport…don't try to deny it! You enjoyed them coming over!" she said gently admonishing him.

"Hnn…" Hatori grunted, pretending to not hear her.

Tohru frowned slightly then her eyes lit up mischievously. Her grin turning wicked, she raised her spud covered hand and promptly smeared the foamy bubbles onto his nose. The look on his face was priceless; shock mixed with surprise and disbelief. Tohru's giggles sounded in the kitchen as she looked at him. But the next moment, she wished she had run off for his eyes were narrowed…in mischief. Grabbing her hand, he promptly immobilized her hands by her side. She shivered at the close contact of their bodies, heat spiraling towards her face. He bent down, his mouth pressed to her ear. Shivering at the contact at the feel of his hot breath upon her sensitive ear.

"Being disobedient, eh? Looks like I'll have to punish you…" he whispered, nibbling gently on her lobe and Tohru shivered again delightfully. His lips moved slowly towards her jaw, pressing hot kisses along the length of her jaw. Tohru let her head fall back, loving the feel of his hands on her and loving the hot haze in her mind as he worked his magic on her. Opening her eyes finally, she saw through her pleasure that he had stopped to look at her intensely. His hands had re-positioned themselves; one at her waist while the other cupped the back of her neck. Her hands moved up, neither noticing the trail of soap left at its wake, and then laced it behind his neck, bringing him closer.

"Do you know how seducing you are? Right now…right here…I want you…" he whispered hotly, resuming his kissing. Tohru blushed at his words. But all coherent thoughts were swept out of her head when he kissed her fully on the lips. Moaning softly, she pulled him closer, standing on tip toe to have greater access to him and his wonderfully mind-blowing kiss.

"Uh-Hmmm…sorry to interrupt the moment…" an amused voice came from the kitchen door. Tohru gave a soft squeak as she practically leapt away from Hatori, feeling the hotness of her blush. Slightly dazed, she turned towards the sink, too dazed to comprehend what to do.

Hatori gave Shigure a death glare which he shrugged off with ease.

"What?" he asked, most unfriendly and most pissed.

"Um…just wanted to tell you that we're going to have to crash in here tonight…afraid that the blizzard's too strong…Sorry…" Shigure said, grinning, not looking at all sorry.

"Fine…" Hatori said, biting back his curses. Why him?


End file.
